Currently, there are some electrical equipments with only wired network connection function. With development of the wireless network technology, it becomes a trend to interconnect such electrical equipments with wired network connection function via wireless connection.
In order to solve such a problem, wireless network adapters have been developed. A wireless network connection function is developed for an electrical equipment with wired connection function by connecting the electrical equipment with wired connection function to a wireless network adapter through its wired network connection port. As a result, multiple electrical equipments with only wired network connection function originally can be interconnected with each other through a wireless network.
However, the configuration process of the above wireless network adapter is very complicated, and needs to be performed with the aid of a computer having a web browser. Normally, a user needs to access the configuration webpage of the wireless network adapters via a web browser, and configure one of the wireless network adapters to operate in an access point mode (i.e., as an access point adapter) and configure other wireless network adapters to operate in a client mode (i.e., as client adapters) by setting the configuration webpage. In addition, it is needed to set, in the client adapters, a service set identifier (SSID), a verification mode, an encryption type and a security key of an access point adapter. In the above configuration process, it is needed to perform configuration through a computer and a web browser, and it is needed to perform configuration on every wireless network adapter one by one.
Therefore, a wireless network adapter which can be configured easily and a corresponding configuration method of the same are needed.